


And Since We've No Place To Go...

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Visits, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Romance, Sleigh rides, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Anne takes a wintry sleigh ride to surprise Diana at the train station.





	And Since We've No Place To Go...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



Everything is white and blue around the bright red frame of Anne’s head, the snow sheeting down in a flood of white before the horsedrawn sleigh she’d rented to bring Diana home to Avonlea for the holidays. She was merry and bright-cheeked, wishing she were the one driving the animals forward, wishing that she was already at the train station and that Diana was in her arms. But there were still miles to go through the woods, and she made the best of it by shouting every Christmas song she knew at full voice, only quieting down when she reached the train station.

Diana was waiting in a heavy wool coat and with a small valise; her eyes were bright as she rushed to Anne’s waiting transport.

“You do the most romantic things,” Diana sighed and slid up into the carriage to warm safety, snuggling by Anne,. Under the lap robes Anne had brought for them, she began to instantly warm. The driver flicked the reins and they were back off to home, to Green Gables and privacy.

Anne didn’t hazard to chance a frosty-nosed kiss until they were back in those blue woods again, with only the owls to see.


End file.
